Air Gear: The Sky King
by AirGearisthewayoflife
Summary: Rereading this myself. I want to fix any holes that are in this story. Then I shall rewrite that parts that need to be fixed then I shall begin updating. I once started this fanfiction to try and promote more people to take up the call for Simca and Ikki story's. And I shall not fall in this mission that I shall once again take upon myself.
1. Chapter 1 YES!

Hm…well I got tired of there being no good simca/Ikki fanfiction so I going to give it a shot myself. This will be what I wish it was like starting right after Iron Clock bows to Ikki asking him to become the leader of Genises. This chapter was cleaned up by my first beta Kenji Hayabusa who was the first to cheer me on to my work. And of course while talking about beta's I can not forget my second one, the one who will be in charge of keeping me in line :P and making shure the story does not go hay wire. Give your hands together for Feralbear!

I do not own Air Gear if I did season 2 would be out already. All rights belong to the owner/owners of the manga and anime. I am NOT making any profit of this. But what I do own is how I will twist the story line (note that means how I change it) so NO SUEING….dont got any money any was so ha!

* * *

><p>Ikki looked down at 'Aeon Clock' in surprise, after all it is not every day the woman you love sends a person to bow to you and do your every whim. Then it hit him he said something about being a leader of some A.T. team…..what was it called? Oh yea! Genesis or something.<p>

"Why do yo-"Started Ikki before the door behind Buccha slammed open and there were the old leaders of the late Rez Boa Dogs team and the Kintetsu Bulls team. Inuyama of the late Rez Boa Dogs was crying with tears of joy, while Tokudawara Gonzo of the Kintetsu Bulls started talking to Ikki about how he heard he was moving up in the world.

Out of nowhere, people from east side guns, and other friends of Kogarasumaru were there including some old members of Behemoth including Mitsuru Bandō . He and Ikki started talking about how they should ride together some time, but the Mitsuru said it would have to wait because he was forming his own team.

A little while later after a lot of the people passed out, Aeon clock started talking to Ikki about accepting and title of leader of Genesis.

"What would I do with over 300 people? And I don't want to ride with people I don't know. And why pick me, an E class rider, to lead Genesis, an A class team?" Ikki asked Aeon Clock. He looked at Ikki seriously for a moment, catching him off guard.

"You can have them do anything for you, take down teams that you don't like for starters" said Aeon Clock. "Or be selfish and have them take out people who insult you or your friends, to getting you something to eat. Or just ride with them, chill out and be an inspiration to them to 'fly higher' as you say."

"But how would I be a inspiration to them? Ho-" Ikki started to rant and complain when he was smacked by Aeon Clock. Ikki looked up and saw Iron clock glaring at him.

"YOU IDOT!" yelled Aeon Clock, "you are an inspiration already! You rose above many obstacles that others thought you couldn't in a thousand years! Many people used AT's as weapons but since you came by many started to ride just to ride and to fly, just like the old days. Without realizing it, YOU changed how many people see AT even the hardcore fighters are starting to enjoy riding and fly instead of fighting!" Yelled Aeon Clock.

Surprisingly no one woke up at the yelling. Ikki was totally stunned he did not except him a person sent to serve him as a 'King' to yell at him. But what surprised him the most is what Aeon Clock said, according to him he inspired people to just ride and fly with their AT's instead of always fight. He was stunned he just thought only the people he faced knew about his speaks about flying and riding, but it turns out almost everyone in Japan knows about the speech's.

"Ar-are you serious?" asked Ikki. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"My lord….would you feel better if you rode with them before you make your choice?" asked Aeon Clock. Ikki thought about it for a few seconds, finely he said yes. "Sure, whatever." Said Ikki, while looking at the ceiling.

While the Members of Genesis gathered to move to Ikki's house the rest of Ikki's team woke up. And found out that he was going for a ride with Genesis, of course they were not happy he was making all these decisions by himself when it concerned the whole team. Finally Ikki burst with anger.

"Shut up! I am just going for a ride with them, I don't think I will really let them join us I mean why would I? To many people." Said Ikki, but what his friends didn't know was that he had already made up his mind. He was going to say yes but…..he was going to do it dramatically like he does everything he does. Right before they could try to argue some more they start hearing some words that sounds like hundreds are chanting them.

They head out onto the balcony and they see over 360 Storm Riders racing over Roofs towards them. It stunned them.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Kazu looking out at all of them many of them where holding flags with Genesis on them. "Who the hell are these people?"

"What the-" asked Buccha. Then they could hear what they were chanting.

"OUR BLOOD, OUR FLESH, OUR BONES, OUR FETTERS, OUR SOULS! STAND UP MY FELLOW COMPATRIOTS, AT THE DOOR WHERE OUR ENEMIES CORPSES PILE UP!"

"Wow!" yelled Onigiri, "Look at all of them!" Ikki was stunned speechless at the sight of all of them and as they lined up while saying.

"LET US-DIE ON TOP OF A THOUSAND CORPSES!"

"FINALLY BREAKING OUT THROUGH THE SKY TOWER OF SOULS!"

"DEVOURING DEATH FROM THE TOWER OF FLEETING DREAMS!"

"GATHER SHINIGAM!"

"WAITING ORDERS AND CHOPPING OFF THE HEADS OF THE ENEMIES!"

Unknown to everyone Ringo was looking at them from a nearby house roof. "NO... I-I- I am to late" she said. 'He going to accept since it's that whore Simca!" she thought, saying the name Simca like it was a piece of crap. 'He will do anything for that bitch, even if it means becoming my enemy.'

Ikki was pointing at himself and shaking like a leaf, it was one thing to think about all of these people but a totally different matter. All these people want him to lead them, it was almost to much and his vision was starting to swim and blotches of black was appearing. Until Mitsuru placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe man breathe!" said Mitsuru, "calm down man, but it is a lot of people."

"Yes it is." Said Aeon Clock, "They are under your command, all you have to do is say yes and all of them will be yours."

Then out from the crowd of the members of Genesis comes a soft yet loud voice.

"Your words! We believe in them!"

From between two groups of people came Simca. The first thing Ikki realized was that she cut her hair short. Then her outfit that hugged her like a second skin

"Simca" whispered Ikki. 'My love, my heart and my soul' he thought.

"Please become our wings, the new era's sky king" Simca said while bowing.

A while later they were riding down the streets of Tokyo till they came to an intersection with tall concrete block in the middle. Once Ikki, Aeon Clock and Simca got there, Ikki jumped onto the block and looked around. All four roads where packed with Genesis members.

"Please become our sky, so everyone can fly higher and without limit in the vast sky; because if a bird fly's to high in a small sky they will die. But with you as our sky we can fly ever higher." Simca started, "With you as our king everyone can move 'up', only with you leading us can everyone have wings. So….Please Ikki my crow-kun lead us."

Ikki looked at her for a good 3 minutes so long she started to squirm a bit. Then he hopped down and rode the 4 feet between them in one second so it was a blur to her and everyone else. He took her chin in between his pointer finger and thumb, and turned her head up so she was looking at him. What he did next stunned everyone and they burst into cheers after what he did, he kissed her on the lips for a solid 10 seconds. Pulls backs and says, "Only if you agree to be my queen."

Shocked she could only shake her head yes, and then, with tears of joy in her eyes, she hugs him.

"I, Itsuki Minami, also known as the future sku king, Ikki or crow, agree to lead not only my team but the whole of Genesis to victory of the tower of Trophaeum. From this day forth, you answer to me! But remeber this!"

Everyone becomes silent waiting for what their new leader would say.

"I am also the leader of Kogarasumaru; that means if you cross them violently you cross me. And I don't take disloyal followers well..."

* * *

><p>YO Well There it is folks the start of the first major air gear fanfiction! at least I hope so. I am on the lookout for at least 2 betas to help me along with this. And this should be one of the shorter chapters I will write going to am for at least 2k words per chapter. Glad to post this chapter has been reposted after major editing on names of some of the people and of other minor stuff like grammar.<p>

And I have started working on the second already got 2 pages written in my notebook which my betas will both take a look at tomorrow and then we will talk about grammar ( I suck at it I know) don't plan to do any major changes to my story line they just making shure I don't go over board so NO they aren't doing the story it is all me. And No I don't plan to make the start notes and ending notes this long EVER again,


	2. Chapter 2 New Home!

**Let it be known I could not do this without my main editor and beta Feralbear, or with out my other beta and editor Kenji Hayabusa. With out either one of them to help me this story would have some many errors in grammer it would be sad.**

* * *

><p>"You're all dismissed!" Yelled Ikki. 'Man this is going to be a pain to control all of them' he thought as he held hands with new 'Queen' Simca.<p>

All of a sudden Iron Clock dropped to one need, head down and hand in salute to his king. "My lord" He started, "I fear you will now have to move out from your sister's house for your own safety".

"Why?" Asked Simca, who was now hugging Ikki around the waste, while looking at Iron Clock with a

confused look. Ikki looked down at his new girlfriend and was say something like, how they would beat him for not asking them first, and how they seem to distrust even hate her, but Iron Clock started talking first.

"Lady Simca it is because he is now enemies with his sister's now that he is the leader of Genesis. Remember they are a part of Sleeping Forest our enemies. Even if they don't mind that part, he is the leader of 2 AT teams…HE(Simca's bro) will become interested in our lord Ikki soon. It would be best if they cant get to our 'sky' as you called him not to long ago." He said, while pushing up his glasses. ' The question is can he fight them or not? And also does he know about there leader?' Thought Iron Clock.

Simca started to tear up and said "This is my fault! I completely forgot about them and how it would affect you and your family by accepting the role as leader. Now thanks to me you cant see your sisters" she said while crying. 'Not true, I wish I didn't need you to choose but I MUST know who your care more for. Me and your new underlings or you're so called sisters. But I don't know what I would do if you choose them over me.' She thought as she started to cry even harder at that last thought.

She self to strong arms wrap around her and press her softly but firmly into a firm chest. She looked up to see Ikki looking down at her with love in his eyes. As she watched he kissed her forehead.

"It is my choice my dear" said Ikki as he held her, and rubbed her back. "I'd rather be with you, more than my sister's who beat the crap out of me every chance they get." 'That and Ringo is into incest, I mean yea where not related by blood but still I can tell she wants something more than being siblings or friends. Something that is beyond her reach, my love. Sadly for her I love Simca.' Ikki said to himself in his head.

'I can't believe how lucky I am to have fallen in love with him and for him to love me back' Simca thought blushing, as she hugged him back as he said that.

All the while Iron Clock was still on one knee, head down and hand to his chest in salute to his king and queen. He dare not look up to watch them or interrupt the two. For he knows his lord Ikki doesn't like to be disturbed and did not want him to take offense or think he was disrespecting him. For he knew all to well how Ikki could gain unnatural strength when he was angered.

But he may not be able to see the love they have for each other in their eyes, but he could easily here the love they have for each other in their voices. (**Note for readers: Yea I know this chapter been mostly romance so far but deal with it**.) He felt pure joy that his new leader and old leader was a couple. That would mean they where the leaders together, with Ikki being the one calling the shots and Simca giving him advice and stopping him from making really bad decisions.

Finally after 15mins of them being in an embrace **(A/N you lose track of time when u are with someone you love I know that**) Iron Clock got the courage to risk's Ikki's wrath by speaking.

"My lord and lady it is getting late into the night?" He said finally raising his head slowly, but still down on his knee.

Indeed it was late it was almost 2 a.m. Ikki found out after breaking the hug with Simca and checking his watch.

"Damn, I got to find a new place to live! How can I do that at this time of night?" Ikki started, "I bet Ringo, Rika, Mikan, and Ume already know I saw Ringo watching from the roof of a building earlier and since she is gone I bet she is telling the others as we speak." So it is normal that he would be scared to go home and meet their wrath. "What a pain" he sighed.

"You can live with me at my apartment!" Exclaimed Simca, with joy clear in her voice, "I mean" she said, looking to the side and blushing so much her face looked like a tomato "you can stay with me if you want to."

Also blushing, and with a nose bleed from dirty thoughts, Ikki said "S-Sure that would be great. But I need to get my stuff from my sister's place." He was already feeling the pain from the "welcoming" he would be given when he would get home.

Iron Clock looked at Ikki in the way that makes his glasses shine so you can see his eyes. He had a smirking face, but if you saw his eyes you would see worry in them as if he was worried what he was about to say would piss off Ikki and get him beaten by him.

"Well my lord I foresaw something like this happening and hand some of my people move your stuff. They are waiting for my call and I will have them move your stuff to Simca-chan's…apartment." He said the word apartment as if that was not the name her would call it.

Ikki at first felt rage, how dare this man who was his servant have people he did not even know go into his room and move his stuff before telling him he could. But after feeling a calming hand from Simca he calmed down and saw the benefit of not having to move the stuff him self. And he did not have to go back to his old house. So he settled for a smirk as if he expected Iron Clock to of done that the whole time.

"Well done my servant! But remember this!" His smirk turned into a death glare "from now on you don't have stuff moved from my room or touch my stuff unless I or Simca tell you to or it is an emergency. Disobey this order and I will kill you!" he yelled the last part.

"Y-YE-YES SIR!" Iron Clock was able to get out. He then made the call to his people and ordered them to take Ikki's stuff to Simca's place. After that Iron Clock got up from his kneeling position and bowed to his lord and his lady and left saying he had something important to do.

After Iron Clock the two lovers started walking towards Simca's place, with of course Simca leading the way. Ikki had his arm around her waist protectively like he expected someone to try and take her. They were walking for ten minutes when the high tech looking black lambo pulled up to the curve next to them. The window rolled down slowly to show Iron Clock with a smirk on his face.

"Now really my lord" He said to Ikki, "Did you really think I would make you and lady Simca walk all the way to her place? Where anyone could attack you?" Bam! Iron Clock flinched back holding his face in pain, the punch was worse then cyclops on a bad day.

"You think someone could take me of all people down!" Ikki yelled, with his arm still outstretched with his upper body facing the car.

"Ikki-kun! While you are strong there are many people who are still better than you! Don't get mad at Iron Clock for worrying about us. After all there is sleeping forest and others that will want to take out the new leader of Genesis." Simca said.

"Fine! But next time tell me that you're getting a car to pick us up. Could of waited and you would not be holding your nose for pissing me off." Ikki said. He was still mad but saw sense that there was people stronger than him. He would have to keep training so he could protect Simca and everyone else that where his friends, including his new underlings in Genesis.

"Yes sir, of course sir." Said Iron Clock who was now getting out of the car to open the doors for his Lord and Lady. Ikki let Simca get in the back while he rode shotgun. "How fast do you want to be home my lord?" asked Iron Clock. This mad Simca gulp in fear, she new what Iron Clock was like when he wanted to go fast. But before she could warn Ikki he said.

"Full speed to my new home!" Smirking darkly with light glaring off his glasses Iron Clock said in a slightly dark voice. "Of course my lord". Then he flatten the peddle to the floor and gained speed so fast that they where pressed into the seats. Sadly due to the weights the G forces affected Ikki was affected by some much that he could barely move. That did not stop him from loving the speed.

"HELL YEA! FASTER MINION FASTER!" yelled Ikki. Iron Clock was more than happy to follow those orders and in only 10 minutes they were outside. A large 13 story apartment building that was surrounded by smaller 2 story warehouses on each all sides near a river.

"So which floor is your place on?" Asked Ikki looking up at the building with awe for it was a well taken care of place and must cost a lot to live there. Hearing Simca giggle and Iron Clock adjusting his glasses uncomfortably like he was nervous of what his reaction would be. He what was up and was shocked by the answer.

"Well you see, the entire place is mine. Iron Clock bought it for me." winked Simca while giggling in anticipation of his reaction.

Ikki's jaw literally hit the bottom of the car when he heard this. Iron Clock got out of the car followed by a giggle Simca. Finally Ikki got out after a few minutes in shock.

"Why did you buy her such a big place? And how?" Ikki asked

Iron Clock simply said "She is the reason I met Spitfire who trained me in AT. So if it was not for her I would still hate my life". To say Ikki was confused was a understatement. But he decided to leave it alone…for now. "I will be going, I got some stuff to do before I turn in for the night" Iron Clock said before leaving with the car.

"Well shall I show you around the house now or should we go to bed first? Asked Simca. It was almost 2:30AM by then and while she was excited and wanted to show her new boyfriend her entire place. Yet she knew they were both tired and would most likely fall asleep on their feet soon. Ikki said that he wanted to go to bed and they could see the rest of the place in the morning.

"Ok" Simca said. They started into the building and what Ikki first saw was a that all the walls where knocked down and that there was ramps everywhere. And where the stairs should be at either end of the building was a ramp like stairs (**think about handicap stairs**) and u could ride them to any level. But in the middle of the floor at the back wall was a elevator and that was what they headed to. They rode it to the top floor where they got off. It turned out to be a flat with all the walls gone so u can see everything but a large bed room. Not paying much attention to anything else Ikki let Simca led him to the bedroom so they could sleep.

"I got to say you have a pretty cool place" Ikki told her. Giggling she said "Wait till you see the bedroom"

Once inside he could see why she said that. It was Huge about the size of his sisters bottom floor area. There was the largest flat screen TV he has ever seen on the wall near the door. A Bed so large it made a king size bed look like a cradle for a new born baby. The walls where cover with posters of Simca and surprisingly ones of Ikki. Apparently there has been posters of him being made ever since his team started to win, and with him being called the new 'sky king'. There were also glass cases that held all kind of tools and With complete AT's and AT parts. There was a large stereo with a large selection of CD's near it and by the TV every kind of Game Station and game you could think of.

"Killer, but we will talk about where you got those posters of me in the morning" Ikki said sleepily the long day finally catching up with him. Simca blushed as she was caught, she led him to the bed and they collapsed on the edge and crawled to the center and then hugging each other fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn 5 pages and exactly 2300 words for the story not counting the ANs. Srry about not putting it up sooner, I will just say life got in the way. Already got about 1k words for the next chapter done, so have no fear at best chapter 3 will be up by Tuesday if not sooner. This is me…signing out to eat junk food. Also i am up to 1.6k words for the next chapter as oh 1029/11**


	3. Chapter 3 WAKEY WAKEY

HAPPY HALLOWEEN DUDES! I am so sorry i meant to make this longer but i realy wanted to do a Halloween update. Sadly i was not in time to get in a part that will rock your worlds. Anyway enjoy and Review. Hey people my one of my betas said to tell u what songs i listen to when i type so here . I listen to the first opening of Aquarion when i type i set it on loop.

* * *

><p>Ikki woke up the next day. In his sleep clouded mind, he felt that he was not on his normal bed. The bed he was on was way too comfortable to be his bed. Feeling the sun on his back and through his clothes, this made him realize that he was fully dressed. He decided to roll over to the edge of the large bed but found he could not, due to a weight holding his arm in place and that his left side felt heavy in general.<p>

Looking down he saw Simca on his left with both arms around him, only then did he find out why he could not move his arm. It was around her waste in a way that she was laying on a good portion of it.

Then it hit him, all the memories of yesterday and of last night. '** YEA!' he screamed in his head. Turning his body as much as possible, while trying not to wake his new girlfriend, he tried to find a clock. Sadly he could not turn around all that much without waking her. Or so he though.

Sighing in defeat, he turned around back to see Simca looking at him with a smile on her face. She looked some much like the first time she showed up in his bed, except of course she had clothes on this time. The same smile and the same joyful eyes that held an exception for him to react somehow.

He was able to put on a neutral expression….until it collapsed into a face filled with love, and of course a perverted glint in the eyes with a small nose bleed from the memories of last time. Turning his head towards her, he used his left arm to pull her closer as he put his other arm around her, and pull her to his chest.

He was careful not to push too hard so she would not get hurt by the weights he had on. Hugging him back Simca had already felt the weights around his abs/lower chest and on his wrists. She wondered how long he usually has them on; if he wore them to much he would get chaffed badly. "Ikki how long have you been wearing those weights?" she finally asked

"All the time" he started, "Couldn't take them off. Rika fed the only key to a stray cat. Rika forced it on me and it weighs about 80kgs, but she only lets me take it off for baths or showers. Then she makes me put it right back on." Ikki finished.

"My god! Your abs, and everywhere it's attached must be chaffed horribly! We've got to get it off so we can treat any wounds you have." She exclaimed sitting up so fast she was a blur. And this was with an extra 10kgs around her waste, due to Ikki's arm weights. Running to her cell phone which she left on the shelf near the T.V.

Confused at what she was doing, Ikki turned/rolled on the bed to watch her run to her phone. He did not understand what the problem was. Of course everyone knows poor Ikki is dense to many things and one of those many things, is the fact he does not recognize almost any injury to his body.

Picking up her phone she said, "Wow we slept late! It is already almost noon." Still laying on the bed watching her Ikki perked up thinking, 'Damn! I was damn near spot on with the time.' He kept watching Simca trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of verbal response, usually he would be yelling no way, she quickly winced inwardly. Maybe he was hurting some much he couldn't talk much, less he show his pain. That thought made her remember what she was planning to do. Dialing the numbers for Spitfire's cell as fast as she could, she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Simca" He started off joyfully, "how are you and the new-" "Get Kokuen over here NOW!" she yelled into the phone. "I'll explain later, but we need him here ASAP, it's a possible emergency!" Turning serious at once; Spitfire said, "Black Flame(easyer to type than Kouken) is with me we are on our way"

* * *

><p>Spitfire hung up and turned towards his team and the other fire teams that where all gathered for some training. "Something is wrong, were heading to the 'Swallow's Nest', LETS MOVE PEOPLE!" Spitfire yelled the last part. For he was very worried; Simca sounded very upset and that is not like her, 'IF our new 'leader' hurt her in any way, I don't care if he is the future of AT or the fact he changed the view of almost everyone in Tokyo about not using AT's as weapons and using them to just fly. I will kill him even if I have to take on all of Tokyo.'<p>

As anyone could tell Spitfire respects Simca far more than he does Ikki. She was the one who got him into AT's again after Sleeping Forest, not some talented brat. As he saw it he will have to prove that he would protect members of Genesis, especially Simca, before he ever truly listened to him.

All members of the fire teams set off, at best speed in such a large group it would take from 30 to 40 minutes to get to the 'Swallows Nest'. Out of nowhere a voice spoke up, "Hey you think we will meet Ikki-sama in person?"

* * *

><p>After hearing Spitfire hang up, Simca put her phone in her pocket. Hearing a loud rumbling sound she looked over at Ikki who was looking, more like overly acting, like he was starving to death. Simca giggled and told him to hold on while she went to get some food for him.<p>

Once she left, Ikki turned serious, 'What did she freak out so much about?' Sadly for Ikki, he has worn the weights so much; his body rarely if ever feels pain from the chaffing of the skin. Thankfully Simca knew how bad it could be and took action. And what makes it worse is he never saw the damage because he never looked where the skin was chaffing away when he took baths.

"Oh well I will ask her later, at least I am getting some food." he said aloud while salivating at the thought. Moments after he said that, Simca came back into the room with a small tray of leftovers she had in her kitchen. It included some reheated steak, sausages and some fruit.

"I know it is not much, but Spitfire is bringing Black Flame over and most likely some members of his team also. And we don't need them thinking you're too much of a pig when you get meat." She said.

Ikki mean while tried to jump at her to not only hug her but also to get the DELICOUS MEAT! But when he got half way into a seating position he collapsed back onto the bed. Luckily he was in the middle of the 25 foot wide bed (AN/ yes it is a large ** bed deal with it) so he was not in danger of falling off and hitting the floor. He tried to hide the pain that had come out of nowhere but a grunt of pain got through.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Ikki screamed in his head, he had to stop himself from grading where his weights where for that was where the pain was. He did not want to worry Simca with whatever just happened to him. Sadly he could not hide the pain from her; she was already putting the tray of food on the table near the door. And raced over to the bed and jumped onto the bed and crawled over to Ikki.

Placing her hand on his head, she had to stop herself from jerking away. 'How could I not have realized he had a fever? Worse is, he's so unaware of his health that he could get sick without knowing?' she thought. "You lay still you are probably just tired." She faked a cheerful tone hoping he would not notice. Now Ikki is dense but he is also smart sometimes, this was one of those times he could tell she saw that he was in pain and was pretending not to notice. What he did not notice was that he was sick with a fever…what a moron.

Getting up she went and got the tray of food and brought it to him. Ikki started to eat as fast as he could seeing as he missed breakfast and it was lunch time. Giggling she made her way to the door, she stopped in the door way and looked over her shoulder and said, "I am going to the floor below for a bath, don't peek, big boy." She said while leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Not as long as i wanted it to be but the big surpise as to what i making Ikkis health turn bad is just up next. I will try to get it by friday. AS always good job and a thank you to my two wonderfull betas<p> 


	4. MEDIC!

Yo How is everyone just a few things first. I have been resting do to a leg injury that made it impossble for me to walk for 2 days, i am constatly taking meds so it is hard to write a good story. Second HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE USMC! THANK YOU FOR YOU SERVICE TO OUR COUNTRY! Also Thank you for the ideas and editing from BOTH of my betas...You know how you are my friends, Could not of done it with out either one of you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Ikki finished his food and was just laying there. He was slowly starting to feel hot and slowly building pain where the weights were, and there was the fatigue he had been feeling for the last week.<p>

'Why am I tired? I haven't used A.T today… could it be something is wrong, maybe it has something to do with the pain I am feeling.' Ikki thought. poor kid was so dense when it came to his body. His body was really starting to feel the effects of the fever, but poor Ikki had never had one so he believed he was tired from using AT. His vision started to blur and there was blackness closing in on the edges of his eyesight. Just before everything went black Ikki had one last thought 'shit'.

Ten minutes later Simca came back with only a towel around her body and one keeping her hair up. Her eyes were closed as she was twisting her little finger in her ear getting what water that was in there out. Opening her eyes excepting to see Ikki passed out on the bed. She could see even from there that he was sweating a lot. Rushing over still with only the towel on and the other in her hair, she jumped onto the bed and crawled over to Ikki and put her hand on his forehead. She could not stop herself from jerking away this time, his fever was higher than before if Black Flame did not get there soon so they could treat whatever was wrong. For sure there must be a infection if he had a fever and passed out she reasoned.

Hurrying she got dressed with her hair still wet she ran and got a bowl of cold water and a small towel. Kneeling on the bed next to Ikki she wet the small towel and placed it on his head to try and help keep down the fever. Every few minutes she would take it off and re-wet it and place it back on. 'Please hurry Spitfire and Blackflame' she thought.

Finally Spitfire and his team arrived at Simca's place also known as the 'Swallows Nest' to members of Genesis. Something was wrong, Spitfire knew that from Simca's voice when she called. But when they got to her place…something felt off.

"Surround the area! Don't let anyone near the 'Nest', anyone who tries to get in are to be stopped with force if necessary. If they are of Genesis contact me so I may decide if they are allowed in. Now move!" yelled Spitfire.

Turning to BlackFlame he told him to follow him. Starting towards the top floor of the building they beat the people that took the elevator. Getting to the door they knocked waited for Simca to answer them. Both of them where getting more worried, Simca never took this long to answer her door. She always like to greet people through the intercom inside her flat.

The fact she did not worried them as she had ALWAYS greeted them on the few times they had come over. Finally they let themselves in, not seeing Simca they headed towards the bedroom.

Simca looked up as she heard the door open, seeing the two men she yelled at them "BlackFlame hurry, I need you to pick the locks!"

Wondering what she was talking about they looked down next to where she was laying and saw Ikki. He was laying there sweating horribly and his face was red 'he must have a fever' they thought, and they noticed what appeared to be weights on him. 'Dear god' thought BlackFlame, he figured out what was the problem. He himself tried weights once and knew of the chaffing it caused and what he had heard of their new leader….well it was not looking good in his eyes. Rushing over he brought out some lock picking tools and started on the locks at the wrists. Then once done he did the ankles, he set aside the weights and looked at where they were to look at the damage. The skin and almost been totally chaffed away, luckily so far there was little sign of a infection, just a few collections of puss on the edges.

Turning to Simca he asked "Can you get some stuff to treat this? And make sure to bring extra there is bound to be much more on the abs and lower back."

"Sure give me a minute I will go get some bandages and some healing cream I will be right back." She said before leaving to get the stuff.

All the while this was happening Spitfire was remembering all stuff he was thinking not to long ago, about how he would not respect this 'talented brat'. Now he might not be able to ever prove his worth and for that Spitfire was sad, but he was also impressed. The use of weights meant they had never seen his real strength. Who knows what his real level was with them off, maybe he could prove himself worthy of being the leader…one day. He was also stunned at how Ikki's wounds were, did the brat not notice his wounds?

Meanwhile Blackflame started working on the main set of weights, the ones around his body, it was a much harder lock. 'Damn this could take some ti-' he thought but right before he thought the word time the lock finally came unlocked….good timing. Being on the bed he could not get a real good balance or leverage to get the weight off Ikki, so he called Spitfire over to help. Together they were able to get it off and place it off to the side of the bed. Turning back they looked at where it had been on Ikki. They were stunned silent from the damage they could see. It looked like that part of the skin had a sandpaper grinder taken to it. And the infection was horrible it cover most of the wound.

'My god' the two thought together, 'this is bad real bad'. How odd they had the same thoughts, then again they where best friends. Simca came running in at that moment with the stuff, she stopped once she saw the wounds and the infection on his abs.

Simca snapped out of her shock and ran over with the medical supplies. They got his wounds cleaned and bandaged as fast as they could. Then forcing some medicine, for the fever, down his throat. After sitting on his bed in silence for a few minutes Simca got up and left the room.

Glancing at each other, then looking at Ikki, they followed Simca out of the room. They had a new respect for the boy, with his determination and his will to push his limits. 'He will make a great leader…one day' Thought BlackFlame, while Spitfire thought 'Hm maybe I could have been wrong about him'.

They found Simca crying silently on one of the large leather couches in her flat. And yet she had a smile on her face, "Simca what's wrong? You never act this way." Spitfire asked

"My crow is what." She started, "It is moving how hard he works. His body was injured and sick and yet he hid it and fought off the pain to look normal and so he would not worry anyone" 'No need for them to think he is really dense when it comes to himself' She thought to herself.

"He will make a good leader for Genesis." Leaning her head back against the couch she said, " Love is such a funny thing is it not?" while grabbing her left breast.

'So she really does love the fool' the two men thought, If he so much as hurts her he will pay with his life, NO one hurts the Swallow of Genesis I almost feel bad for the poor kid.' They still had the same thoughts …kinda creepy.

"Are you going to tell the others outside what is going on? Or are we going to make them worry about me?" Simca said looking at them with a relaxed yet teasing smile. " While you're out there can you have someone inform team Kogarasumaru about Ikki's condition? We don't need them freaking out and acting crazy and embarrassing Ikki."

After a small time of silence Blackflame stood up and said, "I will go inform everyone, I will also set up a guard schedule. There are 8 teams that will know of Ikki-sama's condition, I think 2 teams for every 8 hours, that would give them 24hours rest before they would have to guard again."

Simca Smiling said "Thank you and that is a wonderful idea."

Bowing Blackflame left the two there so he could hurry and inform the teams of what was going on. He would make his team and Spitfire's the first team on duty. After all it would seem like himself and Spitfire would be there awhile.

Back with Spitfire and Simca, Spitfire was getting tense. He was thinking about how he WAS thinking of Ikki not a hour ago as some stupid brat with talent, and how that was the only reason he was chosen. Now it turned out that it really was love that Simca felt for him and that she was not lying when she talked about it the other day. He just hoped to god that Simca did not find out what he had been thinking of Ikki not to long out. Sadly it would seem that she did know or at the very least guessed as she said.

"You shouldn't think so bad about your leader. He will bring down the Tower of Tropheaum one day and he is already an Icon in Japan. Imagine how big he will be once he makes it so that everyone can 'soar and fly' as high as they want without getting hurt by Sleeping Forest." She sighed for THAT was a painful memory, "They must be stopped and in their place a leader that will be a Icon for new AT users. We BOTH know he is the future of AT if he fails…then AT will forever be a weapon used by people and not something that people should use to fly."

Sighing in defeat Spitfire said "Fine, but he will have to prove that he not only has the determination to lead but also that he will protect all of Genesis. And more importantly that he will protect you and stand against his sisters on your behalf."

After a few minutes of silence BlackFlame came back into the room after informing the 'Fire Teams' of what was going on. "Sorry it took so long" he started, "they were very worried about Ikki-sama and how he was doing. I sent back the other 6 teams but ours, we have first watch today, and they are honored by it."

Smiling at that, Simca asked if they would like something to eat.

The Kogarasumaru team where practicing at school. They where waiting for the self appointed God/Genius/Emperor…AKA their team leader Ikki. After wait for more than a hour they were getting pissed.

"Where is that lazy piece of shit!" Buccha yelled, "I am hungry damn it! If he is not here so I am going to track his ass down and eat that crow that lives in his hair." Kazu and Onigiri crossed their arms and nodded. Where was their leader, the stupid moron was most likely do something…stupid. Or so they thought, mean while in the back ground stood Agito and Iron Clock stood. They too were wondering where there leader was.

"Fuck! Will you shut the fuck up!" Yelled Agito, who was pissed as they had been bitching for the last twenty minutes strong. Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of A.T. and it was coming their way. But it sounded rushed, if it was Ikki he would be taking his time. "Hey listen up!" Agito yelled, for the others started cursing at him for yelling at them. After waiting a second for them to shut up he said, "Get ready someone is coming and fast!"

Jumping into fight position's, even Iron Clock got ready to fight 'after all who knows they might be after Ikki-sama, in which I will do my every best to stop him' he thought.

Then a figure came around the gates of the school into the school yard. The figure stopped and was clearly looking for someone. It spotted them and raced over, about half way to them Iron Clock was able to tell it was a member of one of the fire teams. Telling the others this they relaxed a bit but only a bit after what would a member from Genesis be doing here if Ikki was not there.

'Maybe this has something to do with Ikki? Could this person be looking for him? Who am I kidding, must be.' Thought Kazu.

"Good you are all here that saves me the trouble of hunting you guys down. I bring a message from The Swallow about Ikki-sama. She says that Ikki-sama has fallen sick due to injures and the infection of said wounds was what caused his sickness. The wounds were caused from heavy chaffing due to the fact he over wore his weights."

All the while, Team Kogarasumaru had their jaws hanging low. 'That idiot! Of course he would be dumb enough to over wear them.' They thought, 'bet he didn't even notice his injuries either.'

Back to what the messenger was saying "She says the wounds have been taken care of and that after resting for today she will send someone to get you tomorrow so you can see him. Now if you'll excuse me I am hungry, later!" With that the messenger left to get something to eat.

"Damn him, that is just like that fool! Now I have wasted time I could of used eating!" Yelled Buccha, he was so hungry he cared little for Ikki…shocking! Others had similar thoughts, their leader was a major fool when it came to himself this time he even got badly injured and sick.

"Fuck" Agito said, he continued with "Akito says he saw the injures when he spied on Ikki while he was taking a bath". Silence came onto everyone

"WHAT THE FUCK! COME ON MAN!" yelled the others. You could tell that Iron Clock was pissed! He was thinking with a glare, 'The ONLY ones that can see Ikki-sama is Simca and me you damn Akito, if only you would disappear! Then everything would be perfect!' As one can tell…..there is now two gay men after Ikki…god be with him.

* * *

><p>Lol the last part with Iron Clock was Humor that one of my beta said I need to put in. Poor Ikki lol. Also yes i am trying to get the chapters longer. Please R&amp;R<p> 


	5. The Flat and Declaration!

**Srorry for not updating due to injuires and other stuff with life, **

**I would like to thank my betas for this chapter mainly Kenji Hayabusa for going threw the whole thing, Sadly my other BETA has not be able to work do to a cronic sickness and have not been in contact with him for 10 days (ussualy talk to him every day on Fb) so please pray for his health. DISCLAIMER: I do not own AIRGEAR nor do I own any of the Cooking Shows that will be mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ikki had fallen ill. The whole time he had been asleep. Luckily on the 4th day the fever was able to be broken just in time to avoid a life threatening condition. <strong>(When you have a fever, enzyme that helps you live break down and literally MELT if u have one for more than 5 days u CAN die.)<strong> Sadly even after the fever went away, Ikki would not wake up with any self-awareness for 3 days. He did wake up for short periods of time and he did not notice anything around him.

Everyone, especially Simca, got more and more worried. They did not understand why he would not wake up. The fever hand been broken, but finally on the 7th day he woke up and this time for real.

Ikki felt himself slowly waking up, even not fully awake he could fell that his whole body was stiff as a rock. 'Which happens only when I sleep for a long time' he thought, as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was Simca, sitting on the bed in a kneeling position, looking down at him with worry in her eyes, and he noticed that her eyes were red from crying. Using a great deal of effort, he forced his unused muscles to move as he reached slowly over and cupped her face with his left hand and smiled at her.

Simca, seeing that he was really awake this time started crying do to happiness and hugged him. "You've been asleep for a whole week, I was scared you would never awake up." She cried on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, his muscles where starting to work properly again, and told her how sorry he was for making her worry. Kissing her on the top of her head he realized how lucky he was to have gotten such a wonderful girl like Simca to be his girlfriend. He then asked her what had been going on while he had been asleep.

Sitting up, Simca told him that nothing really happened while he was…..out of commission. She did tell him that only his team and the fire teams knew of him being sick. All of them, EVERY last member of those teams came to wish him well at least once if not twice. She even had a small closet filled with get well cards and gifts. Apparently while some higher ups on Genesis did not really respect him to much yet, many of the lower and middle ranks held high opinions of him.

It did not help that without him realizing it, Ikki had become a major Icon of AT not only in Tokyo, where he knew he had some impact, but on a global scale. There was even a merchandise line of stuff with him with him on it form shirts and shoes to posters. All the while she was telling him this Ikki's jaw came closer and closer to the ground, but at the part about the posters he looked over at the one in Simca's room. Many of them had him in it, sometimes with Famous AT riders (not going into detail make up your imaginations but they were photo shopped like most posters are) and even one of his whole team after fighting Behemoth.

"Where has all the money been going?" He yelled, "Don't they need to pay me for the right to do this? I will beat the crap out of them!"

Looking to the side Simca said, "It appears your oldest sister gave them the right, and all the money has gone to them. They have gotten a total of more than 100 million yen from it so far it would appear. Luckily Aeon Clock was able to figure this out so we could tell you, he could arrange meetings with the company CEO's if you want." 'Who would have thought he was that big of an icon outside of Tokyo?' She thought to herself.

After hearing all this Ikki leaned back into the bed with a sigh. He couldn't believe it; his sisters have been stealing from him a grand total of 100million yen. Out of nowhere the whole thing really hit him. Jumping up and landing on his feet (he is now standing on the bed) he cussed for a good minute or two. Simca tried to calm him down but gave up after seeing how much of a rage he was in; she knew he would not stop unless he wanted to. Luckily he was able to control himself after only two minutes.

Sitting down he sighed and told Simca to have Aeon Clock arrange a meeting with the companies CEO's and that by the time they were done all the money would be going to him. "AND since you have been with me the whole time," he said, while grabbing her hand and smiling at her, "I will get you a nice little present."

"Get dressed will you? I will go make some food in the kitchen, do you want anything special?" Simca asked Ikki as she started for the door. All Ikki said was one word, "Meat!" Giggling Simca Nodded her head and left the room.

After she left the room Ikki rushed to get dressed, after all there was meat waiting for him. He picked out a light blue shirt that had a picture of a pair of A.T. on it, along with some dark blue jeans. Walking towards the door he wondered what kind of meat Simca was making him. Drooling over the images that appeared in his head, some with Simca wearing only an apron, he opened the door.

What he saw next stopped him in his tracks, Simca's flat was fit for a king **(pun not intended**) and since he was really tired the last time he saw it he didn't remember it. But now he saw it and it stunned him. The flat was HUGE it took up the entire top floor, that is what a proper flat is in the USA, ¼ of the place is taken up by the bed room itself.** (remember the size of the bed alone?)** He first saw the TV area; there was a TV bigger than the one in the bedroom on the far wall. Next to it on either side were two tall shelves about seven feet tall and twelve feet long, packed with DVDs on the right side and old VHS's on the other side. In front of the giant TV was a collection of dark leather couches and loveseats with a one and a half chair here and there. Some of the couches where curved or ended in a right angle and had secret compartments that held cup holders or drawers.

Then there are four forty-five inch TV's in the shape of a box with every kind of gaming system hooked up to them. (They are at 90 degree angles to each other to make a box shape.) On either side there are tall shelves that held different games and there are 4 copies of each game, that way if people wanted to play the same game on multi-player they could do system link so no one could screen cheat. Across from each TV was a long leather couch, a few bean-bag chairs and a gamer chair. **(A small chair that is like a rocker will put a pick in my profile soon**) A between the two TV areas was a long bar in the shape of a oval that hand shelves with drinks and snacks on them.

Next thing Ikki saw was the kitchen; it was lined by a long counter. The kitchen looked as if someone took the designs from various cooking shows like 'Good Eats' and 'Top Chef' and put them side by side**.(It takes up another ¼ of the flat. That makes ¾ of the flat being used so far. Every area so far is ¼ of the flat also just Google image Good Eats kitchen should be one of the firsts.)**

The next thing he saw took up about half of the rest of the space (1/8th of the totally flat); An area that held only pictures and old A.T.'s. There were pictures of Simca with people from Genesis, and with people that had the same hat as her. There were also a few pictures of the teams that made up the Genesis group; some small and some big, some had customs while others did not. 'Wow, there are a lot of people she knows,' thought Ikki in amazement. Of course he should know that already since there are well over 300 people in Genesis, sadly Ikki is "Dummier that grade school students" as he said once to the Teacher he always pranks at school. **(The male one who acts mean but is actually nice(Orihara Masaya))**

The last place seemed to be for Computers. What appeared to be the main one had a Desktop that was the size of a 45 inch TV, the computer tower for it was in a hole in the wall it was 4 feet wide and 5 feet tall. 'Damn that must have some all some power…..I wonder if she plays online games with that baby that would be fucking cool!' Thought Ikki as he drooled at the sight of a computer that powerful, what most people don't know is that he always wanted to try online gaming but could never afford a computer. With this he could play ANY game he wanted. In front of it was the coolest gaming chair you could think of. Next to the screen was shelves packed with Pc games, small laptops and HUNDREDS if not THOUSAND'S of information devices; from CD disks to floppy disks and thumb drives and A.T. memory sticks to SD cards. Even what appear to be tools to fix computers and extra parts where there.

Walking into the kitchen part he saw Simca crouched down and reaching into a cupboard, in the area that looked like the kitchen in 'Good Eats', trying to get out a large frying pan. Reaching around her, he grabbed it and pulled it out with ease and set it on one of the gas burners.

Startled Simca jumped and looked behind her to see Ikki, giggling she hugged him. "Sorry it was stuck under other pans thanks for getting it out," she said, releasing him she went to one of the refrigerators and got out some bacon, sausages and a carton of eggs. Setting them down next to the burners she got a spatula and got cooking. Looking over her shoulder she told him to go ahead and watch some TV on the big screen TV. She even told him of a channel that is devoted to A.T. stuff like Part Wars, Team Info, territories of other Teams and General A.T. stuff, heading over to a long black couch in front of the giant TV he lied down on it and was amazed how soft it was. Casting around for the remote he found a small button on the side of the couch and pressed it, a small compartment opened and there was the remote.

Turning the TV on he found that it was already on the AT channel **(Got a better name for it send it in)** and started to watch it, turns out they were talking about him.

_"It has been a whole week since the new leader of Genesis 'Itsuki "Ikki" Minami' the kid who is said to be the next Sky King has gone missing. We have received reports from his teammates in Kogarasumaru that he is safe, they hint that something happened but exactly what happened they will not say." Said a dark haired woman that appeared in her early twenties. It took him a second but Ikki realized that the voice was from the videos about the Tower of Tropheuinum. "There are rumors that he is with his new girlfriend, Simca The Swallow, according to sources from within Genesis, another rumor says that something bad has happened and that he is being guarded right now! We will continue to follow and keep track of this story, once anything new is found we will inform our audience asap. In other news the teams; Pink Panthers aka Sabel Tigers led by 'Natsumi Iriya', Rez Boa Dogs led by' Inuyama', also team DIG lead by Mitsuru Bando, and last but not least, the Kintetsu Bulls led by 'Tokudawara Gonzo', have joined the Tokyo branch of Genesis. Rumors state they are good friends of the new leader of Genesis, and the Pink Panthers and the Rez Boa Dogs have had a Parts War battle and lost against 'Itsuki "Ikki" Minami' and the leader of team DIG Mitsuru Bando was also beaten by him._

The AT news station went on about how the three teams most likely thought they would get special treatment and how, due to the fact Itsuki "Ikki" Minami' was still young, that they most likely would.

To say that it pissed Ikki off was an understatement. In fact he was so pissed he was about to get up a chuck the remote at the TV when Simca walked over with a plate and set it on his lap. Then sitting next to him with her own plate she leaned on his shoulder and said not to worry about it and how he would prove the news reporter wrong. Sighing, he looked down at his plate with a down casted face which did a 180 into a face of pure joy, on his plate was scrambled eggs with a ton of bacon and sausages with them. Turning his head towards Simca he had tears of joy in his eyes, kissing her on the head he started eating as fast as he can. Giggling at his change of mood, Simca started eating but at a much slower pace than Ikki.

Once done they went and put their plates in the kitchen sink and sat and watched TV for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Mean while with Ikki's crew and some allies, At the Hided base<strong> (School Base)<strong>

"Man I wonder where Ringo has been? You think she blames herself for what happened with Ikki? Or you think she is mad he choose Simca over her?" asked Kazu, who had gathered the whole gang, including some of Ikki's allies which included; Yayoi Nakayama, Nobunaga and his gang, Mitsuru Bando and a few of his teams members from Dig, Aeon Clock **(beta wants me to spell it like this instead of Iron Clock)** and of course Emily Adachi.

"It is not that she is only mad, she is Ikki-sama's enemy now" Said Aeon Clock, who was wondering why he came when his lord/master was not here. "And she and his other so called 'sisters' have been stealing from him," he mumbled, the crew was shocked to hear this.

"She would never steal from Ikki, he doesn't even have that much money in the first place" yelled Emily Adachi, who was trying to defend her friend even if they were enemy's now. **(She is with Ikki's team and she loves Kazu so she would choose them over her)**

"Not true, I have seen some posters with Ikki in them so he is most likely getting a ton of money, the bastard," said Kazu, who was pissed that no one wanted a poster with him in it.

"Actually, Ikki has not been getting any money." Explained Aeon Clock, to the shock of everyone they knew Ikki would not let them make posters of him without them paying money. He would say people should pay to see a poster of a god like him. Seeing the shocked faces Aeon Clock explain how his sisters have been taking the money and not informing Ikki about it.

"Damn all that money, I could pay a ton of girls to be naked for me," said Onigiri, who got kicked by Emily for that comment.

"All that money, we could of used it for parts and for making base before the principle gave us our current one," Said Buccha, ever the wise one he is everyone thought.

"Where is he staying?" asked Mitsuru, who had not been told of where Ikki was, but he did hear rumors of that he was with Simca.

"Ikki-sama is with Simca-Sama; in fact I just got a text that he is up would you like to go see him?" asked Aeon Clock, who was then overwhelmed when everyone yelled yes.

* * *

><p>Back with Ikki and Simca<p>

Looking up at Ikki, with her head in his lap and her now short hair was being stroked by Ikki, she asked him if he wanted to meet, person to person, some of the members of Genesis.

"Well sure, I saw all of 360 some people in the Tokyo branch and I only really met the leaders of the teams that just joined. Why can you set up a meeting with some of them?" he asked.

"Well there are about 13 of them outside if you want to meet some of the members from the flame road teams," Simca offered. Which of course being eager to meet some of his new servants, he agreed. Giving one of the team leaders outside a quick call she told him to bring both teams up.

A few minutes later the door to the elevator opened and out stepped 7 people. They stepped out and introduced themselves as the '9 Tailed Fox' team, and while the other team called 'Fire Breathers' made their way up, they explained how the author messed up and said there was only 8 fire teams when there is in fact 26 fire teams under the command of Spitfire and Black Flame with a total of 418 members all over Japan. The WAS only 8 teams that stayed in Tokyo so the author got that right part according to the team leader. **(Note really team leader but guy that is in charge of the team when Spitfire or the current leader of Genesis, aren't telling them what to do)**

After talking with both teams for about 2 hours, Ikki learned a few things; first: half of them respected him so much they saw him almost as a new god of AT AKA the future sky king. Second: some of the didn't while the rest were uncertain, and third that only a few would listen to him over what Spitfire says….for now. After that Simca told them to return home and that she would like them to inform the other teams that were guarding Ikki as he was ill that he was better.

Once the two fire teams left Simca and Ikki lay down and snuggled on the couch, it took only a few minutes for Ikki to start groping Simca very now and again and start laughing and saying that she was fit only for a god like him. He settled down after about the 5th group because Simca apparently only wanted to snuggle and not get her boobs grabbed harshly might be different if he did it softer. (Poor Ikki doesn't know his own strength) Having settled down Ikki started to think of his team, he came to a realization while he was a god **(in his mind)** his team was still a low rank. 'Damn, also need more members…maybe I should have that brat and his friend join. What was his name? Nobunaga I think it was. He had his friends ride pretty good, maybe I should have them join.' **(Don't know if they really do ride well or not but in this FF they do**) "I need to raise the rank of the team don't I?" He asked Simca, who looked at him.

Nodding she said that he would at A rank as soon as possible, and that she could look for some teams that they could fight. He said that he would look up what teams he would fight. Suddenly the AT news came back on off the commercial, this time it was a red hair Teenager **(It is AT and young people use it so I am making the reports for it young.)**

_Behind me is the territory of the Potemkin team, which is made up for octuplets, they have again pushed back the government from taking over their 'battleship'. For those who don't know about this team, they fight to stop the government from reposing this property after a company went bankrupt a few years ago. They fight for money most of the time; rumors say they do it so they can one day buy the property for the homeless people that live there. Also it would appear that they have been insulting the new leader of team Genesis by calling him a child that does not know what being a true storm rider is, they say a storm rider most completely destroy the enemy's dream in a battle._

'So they think they can get away with insulting me a, GOD among AT riders, huh?' Ikki thought, right at that moment he decided one thing; That from now on if he did not want them to join him, that he would crush their dreams. As he saw it, if they don't join him they must be taken care of so he can reach his new dream of being sky king. **(His first dream when he made his team was to just ride I changed it**) Out loud he said, "I will see what it is like to be a true storm rider, to crush others dream so I can make my own come true!"

Looking at Ikki one more time, Simca smiled and leaned back into him and thought one thing before the two of them fell asleep on the couch. 'You finally got what being a storm rider is about, maybe you can change how they operate once ALL branches of Genesis work for you'

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter the fight with Potemkin, also Ikki will explain how he will change Storm riders in once major way also.<strong>

**Sorry for all the Author notes but alot of stuff would of been confussing with out them or they are things that you need to know for the story. I will try to update atleast ever 2 weeks from now on. **


	6. Rejoice!

Hello my lovely servants! I bring wonderful news! My pc has been fixed so I now can write again! Rejoice!


End file.
